What Do You Think About This?
by KimJJ88
Summary: EXO Fanfiction


Tittle:What do you think about this?

Author:KimJJ_88

Cast: -Hwang Jihyun (OC)

-Park Chanyeol

-And Other Cast

Genre:Sad,Romance,Etc

Leght:One Shot

Jihyun Pov

Siang menjelang sore ini aku datang membawa sebuah kotak makan untuk namja chinguku yang sudah pulang bekerja dari tinggal di salah satu apartement besar di daerah ,itulah tinggal di lantai 8 room ini aku pergi kesana untuk memberikan makanan yang kubuat dirumah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartementnya,akupun memencet pin pintu tersebut dan kemudian terbuka.""Deg"Seketika aku terpatung melihat hal yang terkejutpun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kotak makan yang kubawa akupun berlari keluar Apartementnya.

"Jihyun-Ah!Chagiya!"

Aku menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol dan terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Ayolah! Terbukalah kumohon"

"Chagiya!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift masuk dan terus memencet tombol angka satu.

"Kau masih menekannya semantara aku sedang menahan pintu ini?"

"Ayolah! Tertutup!"Batinku.

Namja itu masuk dan kemudian menekan tombol 1 hanya berdua hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku dan menahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Berbicara diluar ne?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"Jawabku dengan dingin.

Pintu lift terbuka dan akupun .Berjalan sembari menunduk dan menahan rasa sakit hati yang sedang kulakukan.

Chanyeol Pov

Miri adalah SA-ku yang terus terus ,hanya kau yang aku cintai kejadian aku yang terus mengikuti hanya menunduk dan berjalan lemas di .tentu saja aku merasa bersalah seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan yeoja lain masuk ke dalam Apartemenku.

"Jihyun-ah!"

Teriakku sembari berkata ." do you think about this? Miannae.. Saranghae.." dalam batinku dan kemudian mendorong jihyun aku terhempas dan tak sadarkan diri.

Jihyun Pov

"Yeollie-ah! Chagiya!"

Teriakku setelah melihat chanyeol ditabrak oleh sebuah yang dia salahku yang terus memnduk dan berjalan tanpa melihat mendorongku kedepan menolongku dari maut yang mengincarku tadi.

"CEPAT TELPHONE AMBULANCE!"

Teriakku pada orang lama ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh chanyeol kerumah .Tempat chanyeol menunggu,lalu tubuh chanyeolpun dibawa keruang ,kata itulah yang aku lakukan saat chanyeol siuman dari pingsannya sambil menggenggam terus sadar akupun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan terus memegangi tangannya.

Taklama chanyeolpun siuman dari ketidak terlihat sangat pucat dan yang merasakan gerakan dari jarinyapun ikut terbangun.

"Kau? Siapa?"

"N..n..ne? eoh~ Aku seorang perwat.."Jawabku tergagu.

"Perawat? Kenapa tidak menggunakan baju perawat pada umumnya?

"A…a.. aku magang! Iya magang.."

"Oh ne.."

Chanyeol tidak mengenalku? Amnesiakah?.Aku hanya lemas dan kemudian menyiapkan obat untuk chanyeol disertai dengan tatapan kosong dimataku.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Ahniyo.."

Karena terlalu terkejut ,akupun keluar kamar rawat dan terkulai lemas dan kemudian mulai merintih.

"Suster? Kau kenapa menangis eoh?"

"Ah~ ne..?"

"Kau kenapa mengis?apa aku salah sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak.. kau masih harus beristirahat.. masuk lah.."Suruhku sembari menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipiku.

"Eoh.. ne.."

Akhirnya,kamipun masuk . yang mendapat amnesia.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?kenapa harus dia?kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengalaminya dan kemudian pergi..? kenapa bukan aku?"Batinku.

"Suster.. aku ingin pulang"

"eoh.. ne kau boleh pulang dan mengalami masa rawat jalan.."

"Tapi,aku tidak tau rumahku dimana..aku hanya punya kartu pengenal.. apa ini membantu?"

"Oh iya.."

Setelah mendapat izin dari dokter,akupun mengantar Chanyeol menuju perjalanan yang kami tempuh dengan taksi,aku hanya menatap jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan dan berhiaskan lampu-lampu kedepannya akan seperti ini terus ataukah…akan berubah..? Entahlah.

Sesampainya,di depan apartement aku dan chanyeolpun memasuki apartement tersebut.

"Suster.. apa ini benar rumahku?"

"Eoh..? Ne.."tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ayo masuk.."ucapku.

Kamipun masuk dan aku teringat akan kejadian pada hari .Hal yang Miri masih disini menunggu Chanyeol? Ataukah..Entahlah.

"Suster..? bagaimana kau tau Pin rumahku?"Ujar Chanyeol yang melihatku menekan pin rumahnya.

"Hanya asal tebak."

"Hebat!"Gerutunya.

Aku membuka pintu ,kotak makan masih berada yang melihatpun hanya bisa beranjak dan mengambil sapu untuk menbersihkannya.

"Apa ini beanr rumahku? Kotak makan? Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu.."Gerutu chanyeol yang kemudian menginjakkan kakinya kedalam.

"istirahatlah.. dan setelah ini minum obat ne..?"

"Ne suster.."

Aku tinggal dirumah Chanyeol sampai keadaannya pulih dan aku berharap ingatannya akan segera tidur di kamar tamu dan membawa semua baju-bajuku dari rumah kesini.

"Chanyeol-ssi sarapan sudah siap.."

"Eoh ne.. hari ini makan apa suster?"

"Bisakah kau hanya memanggilku Jihyun? Aku kurang suka dipanggil suster diluar rumah sakit"

"Eoh ne.. Jihyun-ah?"

Hal sama selalu terjadi di rumah kegiatan kantor chanyeol sedang sangat dia memiliki banyak waktu luang.

"Jihyun-ah? Kenapa ada banyak foto kau dan aku disini? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ah~ ahniyo.. itu hanya.. hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"ADIKMU! Adikmu mungkin mirip deganku.."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki adik.."

"Mungkin keluargamu yang lain.."

"Eoh ne.. bisa jadi.."

Seminggu,dua minggu dan sampai minggu ketiga aku bersama Chanyeol kemudian disuatu malam..

"Chaggiya.."Ujar chanyeol dan kemudian memelukku dari belakang disaat aku sedang mencari buku di .Hal yang pertama kali aku rasakan.

"Apakah dia sudah mengingatku?"Batinku.

"Hwang … aku sudah ingat.. kau bukan seorang suster.. kau adalah Hwang jihyun kekasihku.."Ujar chanyeol yang kemudian menitihkan air mata.

"Untung saja kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu.." "Kotak mengantarkan sekotak makanan untukku dan kemudian melihat aku dengan Miri sedang berciuman..""Miri SA-ku,,dia yang menciumku dengan sengaja.. aku tidak tau diwaktu yang sama kau akan datang..""Miannae..~"

"Yeollie-ah~"Ujarku dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhku dan memeluk chanyeol erat.

"Miannae… aku terbentur keras sehingga membuatmu menderita belakangan ini.."

"Ne.. cheonma.."

"SARANGHAE~"


End file.
